


Prisoners

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c and Skaara have a discussion which might explain why Teal'c was so quick to follow O'Neill.<br/>Spoilers: Season 1 Children of the Gods; Bloodlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoners

The stench of fear was something all too familiar to Teal'c, First Prime of Apophis. So many times he had led his fellow Jaffa to yet another world filled with frightened people, potential slaves for the Goa'uld.  
  
Too many times.  
  
Soon his son, Rya'c, would receive his larval Goa'uld and Teal'c would have performed the second most important service of a Jaffa for his lord, the provision of another Jaffa to serve in the future.  
  
The most important and final service Teal'c could perform would come one day - his death whilst in the service of Apophis. Dying for his lord. When Rya'c became Jaffa then death for Teal'c could not come soon enough.  
  
He looked about the cell, for once permitting himself to see the fear on the faces of the prisoners. Perhaps some of them knew what lay ahead; most would not. Many would know that the only escape would lie in death. None would know that every single soul in this cell was a prisoner, even those who were their guards. Ultimately everyone was a prisoner of the Goa'uld. It was a fact of life. Knowing as Teal'c did that the Goa'uld were not gods but parasites that needed human hosts in order to survive changed nothing.  
  
There was a commotion at the far end of the cell and a Jaffa cursed and raised his staff weapon.  
  
Teal'c shouted instinctively, not questioning why he should need to protect these people while he could. "Jaffa, kree!"  
  
The warrior, a young Jaffa by the name of Kel'tak whom Teal'c himself had trained, lowered the weapon as the First Prime approached. The Jaffa dropped his gaze, awaiting orders. Silent. Respectful. He had been trained well.  
  
Teal'c was not surprised to see the cause of trouble was a boy with long black hair and defiant eyes.  
  
Kel'tak stood perfectly still, his staff weapon held correctly at his side, the exact required distance from his body. He was a fine example of a Jaffa. Teal'c had trained him from the age of twelve, as he had trained four other warriors in this cell. Did they realize they were as much prisoners as the captives they guarded so assiduously? Teal'c dismissed the Jaffa with a slight shake of the head then turned a fierce glare on the boy who was struggling to his feet. This man-child had already drawn Teal'c's attention - he had fought to keep the Jaffa from taking a young woman whom Teal'c guessed was the boy's sister. One of the other prisoners had called him Skaara.  
  
"I have told you. This defiance cannot help you."  
  
Teal'c admired the fire within the child even while he felt sorrow that soon the fire would be extinguished. Death or being chosen as a host would be this child's fate. As would be that of Rya'c. It was the way of things. Nothing could change that, no amount of fire or wishful thinking.  
  
"You will die! My friends are mighty warriors and they will kill you!" For a moment Teal'c thought Skaara would fly at him and he glared, hoping this would stop the boy from doing something so foolish. There could be only one outcome if he committed such an act and Teal'c had no stomach for killing a child. With great relief he saw the boy regain control of himself.  
  
Teal'c shook his head. "Your friends cannot help you. Lord Apophis is too powerful."  
  
"Ra was powerful. We killed him!"  
  
Teal'c's gaze sharpened and he grabbed the boy by the shoulder until he could read the truth in the young Abydonian's eyes. Emotion, hard to define, surged up within Teal'c though he hid it well - he was adept at masking his feelings.  
  
"How was Ra killed? Answer me!" There had been rumours that Ra was dead. While it was believed by most that the gods could not die, Teal'c had seen Apophis wounded, had seen the sarcophagus that had healed him, restoring health where otherwise there would have been death. If Ra was dead, killed by someone other than another Goa'uld, there was hope for those enslaved by Apophis, for Teal'c's own people on Chulak.  
  
"A powerful weapon turned Ra and his ship into a ball of fire."  
  
"Where is this weapon?" Teal'c barely restrained himself from shaking the boy. A weapon that could kill a Goa'uld. If the people of Chulak could ...  
  
"It was from a world my friends call Urth. They are brave and cannot be defeated. The husband of my sister, good brother Dan'yel, is clever and has great knowledge. He will discover the secrets of your master and use them against him. O'Neir is a warrior of great skill and cunning, as are his soldiers."  
  
"Urth? I do not know of this world. Show me." Teal'c pushed the boy to his knees, wondering if force would be necessary. Only his training kept the tremor from his voice and the trembling from his hands.  
  
Force was not needed. The boy took great satisfaction in drawing in the dirt the symbol for the planet he spoke of.  
  
Teal'c's face revealed nothing but that tiny spark of hope that had risen up inside him died. "I have been to this planet. Warriors of great skill and cunning? I think not. Their warriors died bravely but that means nothing. They are dead."  
  
Skaara shook his head, a sneer on his lips that sat so oddly on his young face. "O'Neir and Dan'yel cannot be killed by you. They saved my people. They will save my sister and they will save me. They will come and you will all die."  
  
Even his training as a Jaffa could not keep the gentleness from Teal'c's voice as he told the boy, "Your sister cannot be saved."  
  
Skaara sat down, arms wrapped around his knees, shoulders hunched defensively as his bravado threatened to crumble. He turned his face away from the Jaffa commander but his voice remained strong and certain as he repeated, "They will come."  
  
Teal'c's hand almost went to the boy's head to offer comfort. Almost. The boy was so like Rya'c. Such spirit. A noise from the gates caught his attention. Without another word he turned from the child who would soon be dead, in body or in spirit. There would be no escape, for  _any_  of them.  
  
Teal'c bowed his head in a minute gesture of respect that would pass unnoticed - the boy did not see it, his back turned to the First Prime. His heart heavy, Teal'c went to oversee the arrival of yet more prisoners.


End file.
